Chicago Fire Fanfiction - One Life
by Dolphin0615
Summary: Hope you enjoy my second book. About a girl called Rosy that get adopted by Matt and Gabby and they later on goes and have there own child and Brett and Kelly get married. Everything fine at the firehouse till...
1. Boarding School Fire - Chapter 1

**At Firehouse 51**

 **Matthew Casey (Matt) POV**

I've just arrive at work with my wife Gabby. Herrmann greeted me then I went over to my best friend Kelly Severide. I knew Severide since nursery and he's just like my brother, I can remember when a bully was about to punch me but Kelly stop him because everyone at the school was scare of him. I gave Kelly a hug and ask "Can you remember that time when you save me from that bully who was going to punch me but he ran away when he saw you?" Kelly replies "Yes I can remember that and can you remember that everyone was scare of me at the school." I reply "Yeah I can remember that I have to go now, talk to you later because I've got some paper work to do." So I decide to go into the common room and get a cup of coffee, then went into my office and did some paper work from the last call that I had last shift.

 **No Ones POV**

Meanwhile at the Boarding School, a group of children and two teachers went on a trip while most of the student stayed at the school. The group of student arrived at the place. They all went and play except Rosy Bell (She's deaf but only two people know). The teacher went up to her and ask "Why are you not play like the rest of the students?" Rosy didn't answer. All of a sudden, Rosy felt there was something wrong at the boarding school. So she started to run back to the boarding school as she running back to school she looked at her card that she had made to know where everyone will be at the time.

 **Matt's POV**

Back at the firehouse, I had just finished my paperwork and I decided to go into the common room and see everyone. So off I went into the common room and saw Gabby going out ambo I thought 'She just restocking ambo ready for the next call and this shift has really go slow I might get something to eat and tell Truck 81 to go for a ride.'

 **No Ones POV**

The teacher said to the other teacher as soon as Rosy running away "I'm going after Rosy you gather the rest of the student and take them back to the boarding school!" Rosy had just arrived back at the boarding school and saw it was on fire and she decide to run and help everyone out of the school because she want to be a firefighter when's she older. A couple of minute after Rosy the teacher arrived. The teacher saw Rosy running into the building and she shouted "STOP!" but Rosy did not. So the teacher decides to call the fire department.

 **Back at the firehouse**

 **Matt's POV**

I was in my office lay on my bed when all of a sudden the alarm bell went off...

'Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51 and Battalion 25 Boarding School Fire'

So I rushed to my truck and got into my gear and said "Cruz drive now!" (Because everyone is in the truck) ambo was following us to the scene.

Inside the building Rosy was getting everyone out shesaw the fire enginelights but she stilldecide to go back in and get the rest.

We arrived at the scene we see people come out of the school, a teacher came up to me and said in a nervous voice "One of our student went into the building, I shouted stop to her but she did not, and she recued all the people that you see and she is still in there please find her! Her name is Rosy Bell." So I decide to get my mask and go and find her with Herrmann and recue everyone else.

Meanwhile inside the building, Rosy had a couple more student to get out of the building. She was dragging the last person but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around and saw a firefighter (Matt) standing there but she continue. Herrmann grabbing the person who Rosy was dragging from her. I said to the girl "Follow me!" So I started to walk in-front and then I turned around and saw the girl collapse to the ground so I ran back and pick her up and took her to my wife Gabby and said "This is Rosy she save all these people (Point at the victims) and I just need to see chief then I will be back."

I walked straight to Chief Boden and said "Can I go with Gabby to the hospital with Rosy because Rosy save those people lives (Pointing to the victims) and I want to thank her when she wakes up if ok put Herrmann to acting lieutenant till I get back." Boden replied "Yes you can but come straight back when have talk to her."


	2. Hospital - Chapter 2

**Matt's POV**

One the way to the hospital, Rosy coded but my superb wife saved her. I felt the ambo stop and my wonderful wife brought to her to the doctor and said "15,female, smoke inhalation and we introbated on route." The doctor said "Take her to bay 6 please" and gabby took her to bay 6 and I sat in the waiting room and the rest of the school came in.

One of the teacher came up to me and said "Are you the firefighter who saved Rosy from the fire that save the rest of the school?" I said "I am the firefighter that save her and that paramedic that come over is my wife who save her in the ambulance and what you name?" the teacher said "My name is Mrs Lavanda and I am Rosy's favourite teacher and only me and her best friend Sarah Bluebell know that Rosy is deaf since she was little but know one knows but those people that I have told you know how to talk to her through sign language." Then the doctor came out and said "Rosy is in a coma and she's on a ventilator because of how much smoke she took in I so very sorry."

 **Dawson's POV**

I drop off Rosy awhile back and when to sit next to my husband and then one of the teacher stop me and said to me"My name is Mrs Lavanda, I just was talking to your husband that rosy is deaf and I want you to know some of Rosys history, since she was little she dreamed to be a firefighter and when she was 2 years old she was at her antie in Italy and then she found out that her parent had died and then antie said that she couldn't look after her and she would have to put her up for adoption and a family came to adopted her and she put her into this boarding school and then 2 weeks ago she found out that her adopted family die in a fire and she has only this last month at the boarding school and then she going up for adoption.

Later on, the doctor came out and said "Rosy is awake now and she can have visitor" I said to Matt "Lets go and see her now and say thank you and then head back" so off we go together and went into rosy room with Mrs Lavanda to sign what we say matt started "My name is Matt I that firefighter that save you and next to me is my wife and the paramedic that save you life and he name is gabby and both of us want to say thank you for what you did at you school and you are more than welcome to come to our firehouse and visit us and I am so sorry to her about you family and you adopted family." Rosy sign back and Mrs Lavanda said what Rosy was saying to them "She said thanks for save my life and I will come and see you at your firehouse when I get out of hospital."

 **Matt's POV**

After talking to Rosy, me and Gabby went back to the firehouse. When we got back I went to Herrmann and said "Have you had any call since I have been away!" Herrmann replied " No lieutenant and can I ask you something?" I replied "Of course you can what is it?" Herrmann said "Where have you been?" and I said to him "I was at the hospital to say thank you to the girl who save all those victims." Herrmann said "Okay" and so off goes Herrmann goes back to the common room .

2 Week later, I was do an check on the truck when I saw Rosy and Mrs Lavanda came in so I got of the truck and ask Rosy "How are you?" Rosy sign back saying "I'm fine thank."

From that day onward till Rosy went up for adoption, Rosy came to visit us every week.


End file.
